<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wickedest of Passions by quirkthescribbler</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29741637">Wickedest of Passions</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/quirkthescribbler/pseuds/quirkthescribbler'>quirkthescribbler</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Heaven in Hell (HuskerDust SmutVerse) [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Bottom Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom Husk, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Sex, Scenting, Top Husk (Hazbin Hotel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:27:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,982</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29741637</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/quirkthescribbler/pseuds/quirkthescribbler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Husk deals with the green-eyed monster of jealousy for the first time since he and Angel began their relationship.  Angel helps work him through it, in his brain and in the bedroom.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Heaven in Hell (HuskerDust SmutVerse) [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093721</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>82</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wickedest of Passions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The discord server has been absolutely feral for a couple of days, so this is the product of that.  Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Something was… off.  Husk couldn’t put his claw on it, but… </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span>… didn’t feel right.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He hadn’t been feeling this way all night.  It had been quiet enough for the evening - Vaggie and Charlie milling about and heading to bed early, Alastor enjoying his nightly drink at the bar, Niffty feverishly writing in her notebook on the chaise by the window, and he himself been tending the bar like he had almost every evening since he’d arrived at the hotel.  Angel had been gone most of the night - some client had paid for him to be arm candy at some fancy event or whatever - and when he’d come back around midnight, he’d come straight to the bar, leaned over it to give Husk a kiss, and then taken residence in his favorite seat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Husk supposed it was around that time that nothing-wrong became something-wrong, but he couldn’t figure out </span>
  <em>
    <span>why</span>
  </em>
  <span>.  Angel came home and instantly his night was better.  He’d felt his lips turn upwards in a small smile instinctually - after all, his home had walked through the front door.  But soon after that, something suddenly didn’t sit well with him.  He wouldn’t be able to tell anyone what it was if they asked, just a deep-in-his-gut-feeling that bothered him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What the hell was wrong with him?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He listened passively as Angel told Niffty all about his night (she had joined him at the bar once Angel had walked through the front door).  Apparently Angel had gone to the opening of a new nightclub on the south side of the Pentagram; the owner had paid to have Angel has his date for the evening, “because nothin’ will drum up business like the one an’ only Angel Dust bein’ there ta help cut tha ribbon.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m surprised that Valentino would lend out his top earner to someone who is likely to be competition for his own interests,” Alastor mused aloud.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angel shrugged.  “It wasn’t cheap fah tha owner, but we’ll see if it’s worth it to ‘im.  Poor suckah’s gonna be given’ thirty-five percent of his first quarter profits to Val on top of the fee he already paid ta have me fah four hours, not ta mention any ‘favors’ Val might ask of ‘im.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nifty whistled, her eyebrow raising.  “That doesn’t seem fair.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ya don’t do business with Val an’ expect him ta play fair.”  Angel downed the rest of his vodka cranberry and then pushed the glass toward Husk.  “Husky, be a dear an’ get me anotha?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Husk rolled his eyes but smiled regardless, mixing the drink just as Angel preferred as he kept talking about his night.  “Anyway, the new club is pretty fuckin’ sweet.  It’s definitely gonna be the hot new thing for a lil’ while.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Husk leaned over to place Angel’s drink in front of him, but as he got closer that uncomfortable feeling grew more insistent.  When the spider made to grab for his drink, Husk grabbed his wrist without thinking and brought it to his nose, breathing in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angel… didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>smell </span>
  </em>
  <span>like Angel.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He smelled like someone else.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uhhh, Husk?  Waddaya doin’?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Husk met his boyfriend’s weirded-out gaze, only to become acutely aware that Alastor and Niffty were both looking curiously at him too, the former smiling with a quizzical brow, and the latter… looking </span>
  <em>
    <span>way </span>
  </em>
  <span>too invested in what Husk was doing.  He hastily let go of Angel’s arm.  “Sorry,” he murmured.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angel smelled like someone else, and for the first time it bothered Husk enough for him to notice.  He wasn’t under any delusions - he knew what Angel did for work, and he often came home looking disheveled, smelling of sweat and sex.  It had never really bothered Husk too much.  After all, </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> was the one Angel came home to.  He didn’t expect Angel to completely change his life once they had gotten together; Husk wouldn’t have even felt right asking it of him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But this, suddenly, was driving him </span>
  <em>
    <span>mad.  </span>
  </em>
  <span>His boyfriend smelled like somebody else’s cheap cologne, liquored breath, someone </span>
  <em>
    <span>else’s </span>
  </em>
  <span>sweat.  This was completely new territory.  When he’d agreed to being with Angel, he knew he’d probably have to face the green-eyed monster at some point, but he didn’t expect to feel it this </span>
  <em>
    <span>viscerally.  </span>
  </em>
  <span>He wanted to mark him.  He wanted to growl at anyone who showed him any amount of interest.  He almost had half a mind to reach over the bar and sock Al right in the face for smiling at him like that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What is the good goddamn was </span>
  <em>
    <span>wrong </span>
  </em>
  <span>with him?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello!  Earth ta Husk!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Husk snapped his attention up to his lover, eyes wide, having been caught in his own internal dilemma.  “Uhhh, what?”  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Real smooth, asshole.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was askin’ if ya would be so kind as to keep me company while I get somethin’ ta eat in the kitchen?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Husk blinked.  “Oh, uh, yeah.  Sure.”  He put down the glass he’d absent-mindedly been drying and walked around the bar.  Angel laced his fingers between Husk’s claws, and the old cat felt the wild feeling inside him calm just a smidgen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He followed behind Angel, who pushed the door to the kitchen open and walked to stand across from the sink.  Once they were far enough away from the door, he turned around and folded both sets of his arms.  “All right, Husky, what’s wrong?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Husk furrowed his brow in confusion.  “Uhh, I thought we came back here so you could get something to eat?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angel waved him off.  “I had the cabbie stop by a fast food joint on the way back here and I scarfed it down in the car.  So no, I don’t need ta eat.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then why did we come back here?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because I can tell that somethin’ is botherin’ ya.”  Angel smirked.  “You act like a stone cold old man but ya wear ya heart on yer sleeve.  Ever since I kissed ya hello, ya been quiet and sullen, you were polishin’ the same beer stein fah ten minutes, and I’m pretty sure you didn’t hear a word I said about my night to either Al or Niffty.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I was listenin’!” Husk tried to defend, even though he knew Angel was right.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, then who showed up and gave a surprise performance?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Shit.  </span>
  </em>
  <span>“Ahh… erm… wait, I remember, it’s someone I’ve heard before…”  For being so good at having a poker face, he really was shit out of luck when it came to lying to Angel.  He supposed that was probably a good thing about their relationship, but it wasn’t exactly doing him any favors now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“All right, now I know you weren’t listenin’ - ain’t no way ya listen to Verosika Mayday voluntarily.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“... Who?” he grunted, before he could stop himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aaand thank ya fah provin’ my point.”  Angel cocked his head and looked at Husk - </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>looked at him - and let out a sigh.  “Talk ta me, babe.  I know somethin’s up, and frankly, the longer ya keep it from me, the more anxious I get.”  He sat on the kitchen counter, crossing his legs at the ankle.  “Spill it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Husk sighed loudly, rubbing his palms down his face.  “I don’t wanna make it yer problem.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why would it be my problem?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because it </span>
  <em>
    <span>involves </span>
  </em>
  <span>you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So it’s not my problem, but it involves me, so you don’t wanna talk ta me about it.  Gee, that makes me feel </span>
  <em>
    <span>fantastic.”  </span>
  </em>
  <span>Husk could hear the tinge of annoyance in Angel’s trademark sarcasm and sass.  “Come the fuck on, Husk.  Shoot straight wit’ me.  You ask that of me, I only want the same in return.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The cat held the spider’s stare for a moment or two longer before giving up his stonewall facade, exhaling a great sigh, his shoulders deflating visibly.  Angel was right, it wasn’t fair to keep him in the dark.  He walked over to his boyfriend, who parted his legs so that Husk could come stand in between them as he wrapped his arms around Angel’s waist.  He nuzzled into his chest, still smelling the strange cologne and cigarettes, and his claws tightened in the fabric of the dress Angel was wearing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think I’m… jealous.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jealous?” Angel asked, wrapping his arms around Husk’s shoulders.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When ya kissed me, ya didn’t… </span>
  <em>
    <span>smell </span>
  </em>
  <span>right.  I know it sounds weird but you didn’t smell like you.  Didn’t smell like </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angel remained quiet for a moment.  “... okay, I can understand that, but… I don’t know what I can do about it--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not askin’ ya to do anything about it,'' reiterated Husk as he nuzzled purposefully against Angel’s fluff.  “I know what I signed up for when we started this.  And it’s never really been an issue before.  But something about tonight… I dunno.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angel’s hands began scratching behind Husk’s ears, and the cat melted further into the embrace.  “Talk me through it, babe.  Yer not gonna scare me off.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I dunno ‘bout that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Try me.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Husk sighed again.  “I just feel… a little out of control.  Wild.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How so?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His claws tightened in the dress once more, and he thought he heard a seam popping somewhere.  Angel didn’t react.  “I wanna tear this dress off you, rip it to shreds, mark you and fuck you til my name is the only one you can remember to scream,” he breathed out, voice low and reverant like a prayer, “and I’m scared of that because I feel like it makes me no better than every other john that gets ta have ya.  I don’t have any claim on ya.  You’re yer own person; I never want ya ta doubt that with me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angel’s hands paused their ministrations at Husk’s confession, and he chuckled softly.  “Oh, Husky, is that all?  You shoulda said so sooner.”  He pulled Husk’s head back so he could look at him directly, and the old cat didn’t miss the heat he saw behind those heterochromatic eyes.  “First off, you will </span>
  <em>
    <span>never </span>
  </em>
  <span>be on the same level as one of my clients.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ever.  </span>
  </em>
  <span>They paid for me.  I </span>
  <em>
    <span>chose </span>
  </em>
  <span>you.”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know,” Husk admitted.  “It’s just… a hard comparison ta shake.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, stoppit,” replied Angel, like it was the most obvious solution in the world.  He leaned down to press a kiss to Husk’s forehead right between his eyes before moving his mouth to whisper in Husk’s ear.  “Besides, didja ever think that maybe I’d </span>
  <em>
    <span>want </span>
  </em>
  <span>ya ta be a little possessive?  Maybe I </span>
  <em>
    <span>want </span>
  </em>
  <span>you ta fuck me, and mark me, and remind me I’m yours after a night like tonight.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re not--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I belong to you as much as you belong to me,” Angel pressed.  “All those things ya said?  I want ‘em.  I want ya ta remind me why all those other guys hafta pay fah me, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>you’re </span>
  </em>
  <span>the one I give myself to, over and over again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Husk felt his breath quicken as all the blood in his body went straight to his dick.  “Fuck, Angie, you can’t just </span>
  <em>
    <span>say </span>
  </em>
  <span>those kinda things ta me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can, and I will.”  Angel wrapped his legs around Husk’s waist, effectively trapping him.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Use </span>
  </em>
  <span>me.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Claim </span>
  </em>
  <span>me.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Take </span>
  </em>
  <span>me and show everyone I belong ta you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Husk slammed his palms down on the countertop to give him enough leverage to reach Angel’s lips with his own, silencing him with a moan as he pushed Angel further backwards until he was leaning against the backsplash.  Husk kissed him roughly, nipping at his bottom lip while gently cradling the back of his head, Angel legs splaying wider as his dress bunched up around his hips.  Husk climbed halfway onto the counter, his knee in between Angel’s legs, and soon enough the spider was humping his leg desperately, clinging to Husk, breathily begging for more as the cat began marking the side of his neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Husk pulled back to catch his breath, he took a good look at his boyfriend in the harsh kitchen light, clothes disheveled, makeup smeared, wet spot where his cock was already straining against his panties, breathing like he’d run a marathon.  “Fuck,” Husk breathed, at a loss for any other words.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angel chuckled.  “You can say that again.  Although I’d much rather that be a promise of what’s ta come.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Husk swallowed thickly, trying to exert some control over his simmering arousal.  “We don’t need to do this here.  If Al sees us, he’ll kill us, and if Niffty sees us, we’ll kill her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A snort from Angel.  “As much as I’d love to fuck in the kitchen, you’re probably right.  I don’t even wanna think about what Vaggie would do if she caught us.  Probably kill us and string up our corpses in the dining room as a warnin’ ta anyone else.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Charlie would be so disappointed in us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That might be the worst one of all.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They both looked at each other before breaking down into a fit of laughter.  Husk stepped back from Angel, letting the man get to his feet and straighten out his dress.  At least the hypothetical conversation about the other hotel residents catching them was enough to let them both calm down enough so they both wouldn’t be walking out with obvious erections.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angel walked over to Husk, wrapping his arms around him once again.  “I’m gonna head upstairs.  Meet you in ten?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Husk nodded, planting a lingering sweet kiss to Angel’s lips.  “And, uh… if you like that dress, ya may wanna have it off and put away before I get up there… can’t promise I won’t rip it to shreds once I’m up there.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angel shivered.  “Ooohh, I like where this is goin’.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One last kiss and a squeeze to Angel’s ass, and then they were headed out the door back toward the lobby.  Angel bid Niffty and Alastor a quick good night before heading up the stairs as Husk took his place behind the bar once again, quickly putting things away and finishing up his chores for the night.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Was Angel… satisfied with the leftovers from dinner?” Alastor asked, voice popping and crackling with the sound of radio airwaves.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh?” Husk asked, looking up.  “Oh, yeah, he got plenty ta eat.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alastor downed the rest of his drink and stood, tapping his cane twice on the ground.  “By the looks of it, my dear Husker, </span>
  <em>
    <span>so did you</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“... The fuck is that supposed ta mean?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It means,” Alastor replied, shit-eating grin still on his fucking face, and turned the cocktail napkin dispenser so the reflective side was facing Husk, “that you’ve got a little lipstick, just there.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Husk’s eyes widened, and he snatched up the napkin holder, and sure enough he had Angel’s bright red lipstick all over his own lips.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Goddammit, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he thought, </span>
  <em>
    <span>the least he coulda done was tell me before walkin’ out here and makin’ an ass of myself.  </span>
  </em>
  <span>He grabbed a napkin to try rubbing off the red staining his lips before sighing and tossing it into the trash.  No point in wiping it off now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Husk looked over to Niffty, whose one eye was wide, pupil dilated, mouth hanging slightly open.  He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.  “And what can I do for you, Niffty?” he deadpanned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The cyclops squeaked, startled, and hopped off the barstool, almost landing flat on her face.  “Nothing!  Nothing at all!  I’m just going to, um, turn in for the night.  Yeah.  Just going to sleep.  Nothing funny!”  She was halfway to the stairs before she turned on her heel and ran back to the bar, snatching her notebook off of the counter and holding it close to her chest like it was her most prized possession, murmuring to herself softly.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Husk always wondered what she was writing about, but figured it would be best not to ask.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alastor’s eyes followed Niffty up the stairs before he turned his attention back to Husk once more.  “I think I shall also turn in for the night.”  He cocked a knowing brow in Husk’s direction.  “Try not to stay up </span>
  <em>
    <span>all </span>
  </em>
  <span>night with Angel?  I do have a few errands I’d like for you to run tomorrow.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Husk sneered and tried not to blush, flipping the bird to the radio demon as a “heard ya loud and clear” kind of gesture.  Alastor barked out a laugh and followed in Niffty’s footsteps to his own room, gliding up the steps like he was barely touching the ground.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well, Husk was never going to hear the end of this one.  He rested his head on the bar and exhaled, resigned.  He really hoped those two would at least keep their mouths shut when it came to telling Charlie and Vaggie.  The last thing he and Angel needed was </span>
  <em>
    <span>another </span>
  </em>
  <span>lecture from the princess herself about appropriate behavior in common spaces.  Husk had needed an entire handle of whiskey to get through last month’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>P.D.A.? More Like P.D. EW! </span>
  </em>
  <span>workshop.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now wasn’t the time to wallow in embarrassment or self-pity, though.  He had an amazingly hot and understanding boyfriend upstairs waiting to be absolutely </span>
  <em>
    <span>wrecked </span>
  </em>
  <span>by him, and every second spent at the bar was one more second of this burning arousal simmering just too hot under his skin.  He quickly finished cleaning up the bar for the night and headed up the stairs, and if he used his wings to skip some steps along the way, well, no one was there to call him on it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Husk entered Angel’s room without hesitation, without knocking, and was almost physically knocked back at the sight in front of him.  The overhead lights were off, pink fairy lights above the bed giving the room an alluring glow.  Angel leaned against the headboard, legs splayed wide, his dress discarded out of sight but his black thigh high stockings with garter belt and matching lace panties still on.  One hand slowly and softly caressed his cock through the lacey briefs, while his other hands were running up and down his torso teasingly.  Angel looked at Husk from under his eyelashes and smiled dangerously.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Finally,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>he breathed, throwing his head back and bearing his neck, “I was about to get started without ya.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I woulda been up here sooner,” Husk started, shutting the door behind him and loosening his bow tie, “but </span>
  <em>
    <span>someone </span>
  </em>
  <span>let me walk out of that kitchen without telling me that I had lipstick all over my face.”  Angel snickered, and Husk pursed his lips.  “Ya couldn’t give me a heads up so I could save a little face around Al and Niffty?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angel shrugged, still smirking devilishly, still running his hand maddeningly slow over his bulge.  “Ya talked so much about markin’ me, maybe I wanted to leave my mark on you first.”  His eyes roamed over Husk’s body before landing on his face once again.  “Ya must not have hated it too much if ya didn’t even take the time ta wipe it off.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No point when they’d both already seen it,” Husk replied, his turn to shrug.  “Ya might as well enjoy it while ya can.  I can wash this off any time, but you’re gonna be feelin’ the marks I’m gonna leave for </span>
  <em>
    <span>days.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angel shuddered and bit back a moan.  “I’m waitin’ fah ya ta make good on that.  Don’t make me wait any longer, Husky.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The old cat walked over to the bed, standing beside it and committing the sight to memory.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he was one lucky son of a bitch.  “I won’t lie, as pretty as you are, I was kinda hopin’ I’d get to tear that dress off ya.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angel crawled over to Husk, perching on his knees and looking up at him.  Somehow this view was just as good.  “Not tonight.  Ta tell ya the truth, I actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>do </span>
  </em>
  <span>like that dress… thought maybe I could wear it the next time we go out on a proper date.”  Angel’s bottom hands began rubbing the outside of Husk’s thighs, while his upper to hands started teasing up his chest.  “Thought we could make some new memories in it.  Bettah memories.”  A wide smile, all teeth.  “If ya really good, I could take ya ta the bathroom, hitch tha skirt up over my hips and let you fuck me in the stall.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The mental image alone was enough to have Husk growling in arousal, one hand burying itself in the hair on the back of Angel’s head, fingers tightening as he brought the spider up to eye level.  Angel gasped, his hands stuttering in their ministrations.  His lips parted as he began panting; clearly Husk wasn’t the only one ready to get this show on the road.  Husk’s eyes fell to Angel’s pretty mouth, then traveled back up to his eyes.  “Colors if I get too rough, all right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angel nodded and leaned back into the claws still buried in his hair, scalp tingling pleasantly.  “Yes, daddy.  Now, mmm--</span>
  <em>
    <span>please--”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please </span>
  <em>
    <span>what, </span>
  </em>
  <span>sweetheart?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ruin me.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Husk didn’t waste another moment; he was on top of Angel in an instant, lips crashing together, bruising and rough and </span>
  <em>
    <span>perfect.  </span>
  </em>
  <span>He manhandled Angel up toward the headboard once more, never breaking the connection between them as he settled his lover’s head on the pillows once he got him situated the way he wanted him.  He pulled back to simply take Angel in - arms splayed to the side, flush creeping up his neck to his cheeks, hair mussed, eyes dilated, panting needily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What a vision.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He hovered over Angel, watching as he fidgeted impatiently, before taking mercy and leaning down to kiss him thoroughly.  His tongue traced the seam of Angel’s lips, and the spider was almost comically eager to let him lick inside.  He ran the tip of his tongue along the roof of his mouth, and when Husk tried to pull away Angel caught his bottom lip in between his teeth, nipping teasingly at the tender flesh there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Husk could still smell that foreign cologne on his lover, sharp and strong in a way that Angel’s perfume wasn’t.  He growled softly, nuzzling under his boyfriend’s chin and sucking hickies into his neck.  He couldn’t explain why, but even doing just that much tamed the wild, possessive beast inside him, so he made sure to give the other side the same treatment.  Husk left a necklace of hickies around Angel’s clavicle, covered by fur but sure he’d feel them in the morning, as he nuzzled his cheeks and forehead against Angel’s neck to the musical score of his gasps and moans.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Husk made his way slowly down Angel’s body, nuzzling and kissing any place he could still smell that acrid cologne and stale liquor, replacing it with his own scent.  When the only thing he could smell was the two of them again, he’d move onto the next spot, giving it the same lingering treatment.  By the time Husk got to the apex of Angel’s thighs, the spider was a writhing mess, overwhelmed by Husk’s ministrations and attention, the very tip of his cock peeking out over his lacy briefs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Burying his nose in the crease of Angel’s hip, Husk breathed in deeply, and the monster inside him was pleased that any foreign aromas were undetectable here.  It just smelled like Angel, a musk he was familiar with, and it settled into his senses like a blanket of calm.  He purred, rubbing his nose up and down, licking, biting, spurred on by Angel’s leg twitching and his hips undulating.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angel’s cock bobbed, straining what little fabric was confining him, and Husk grabbed the flimsy cloth with his teeth and pulled until the seams popped, ripping the panties off of Angel and tossing them to the floor.  The spider swore under his breath.  “Fuckin’ hell, Husk, that was the hottest thing I’ve evah </span>
  <em>
    <span>seen</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Husk smirked, going back to the singular task on his mind.  He directed his affections to his lover’s newly-freed cock, caressing and kissing up and down the shaft, laving him with teasing kitten licks around the head, watching the steady stream of precum flow and lapping it up before it could fall onto his abdomen.  His hands ran over Angel’s thighs, claws raking up and down over his skin and feeling every goosebump that prickled in his wake.  He chanced a glance toward his boyfriend’s face, and felt a pleased purr start in his chest as Angel grabbed his own hair, the sheets, anything he could to ground himself.  Husk took him into his mouth, still teasing ever so slowly, relishing every gasp and twitch and moan.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But as much as Husk could keep doing this forever, happy to work his partner into a frenzy at a glacial pace, Angel wasn’t as patient, and let his opinion be known soon enough.  With a thrust of his hips, he grabbed the back of Husk’s head and tried to set a faster pace, but the old man quickly grabbed his wrists and lifted completely off of him.  Angel whined plaintively.  “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Husk, </span>
  </em>
  <span>come </span>
  <em>
    <span>on, </span>
  </em>
  <span>enough with tha foreplay!  I want ya </span>
  <em>
    <span>inside</span>
  </em>
  <span> me!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Husk let Angel’s words hang in the air for a long moment, appraising him with a cocked brow and a predatory smile.  “Oh, I see,” he said, voice low and dripping with danger.  “Not movin’ fast enough for ya, huh?  Not takin’ care of ya how ya want?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angel’s eyelashes fluttered.  “You always take care of me, </span>
  <em>
    <span>daddy.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It can’t always be about what </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> want, sweet thing,” Husk replied, moving to grab the lube off of the nightstand.  “Sometimes you just gotta trust that daddy has yer best interests at heart.”  He shrugged, lubing up two fingers.  “But we can do things your way for now, sugar.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We don’t have to--” Angel tried to backtrack, sensing that Husk was going to make this even harder for him, if that were possible, “you can do this however ya want, Husky, baby, you know that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, no,” Husk tsked, “you made it perfectly clear what you want, and who would I be to deny my Angel of such a thing?”  He slid two fingers in slowly, making sure Angel was relaxing around his digits, and when he moaned blissfully, Husk began pumping his fingers in and out in a steady rhythm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ohhh, fuck, daddy, thank you,” keened Angel, shifting his hips minutely to meet Husk’s hand moving in and out.  “Feels so good, </span>
  <em>
    <span>thank </span>
  </em>
  <span>you…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Husk chuckled darkly.  “Don’t go thanking me just yet, sweetheart.”  Angel met his gaze, confused for just a second before realization dawned in his eyes as Husk picked up the pace with his fingers, using his other hand to deftly stroke his cock at the same time.  “Be careful what you wish for.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ahh, oh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>shit!  Husk!”  </span>
  </em>
  <span>Angel’s breathing picked up, fingers tangling in his hair looking for something to hold onto once again.  “I’m not--</span>
  <em>
    <span>ahh!--</span>
  </em>
  <span>I’m not gonna last much longer if ya keep this up!  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t intend for ya to last.  I intend for ya to </span>
  <em>
    <span>cum.</span>
  </em>
  <span>  You wanted me ta pick up the pace - consider it done.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But I wanted--” a high pitched gasp, followed by him gritting his teeth, “--I want ya ta </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck </span>
  </em>
  <span>me!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh don’t worry, babydoll, I have every intention of doing that too.”  Husk worked his prick over thoroughly, applying more pressure to the head the way he knew Angel liked it, as his fingers began relentlessly rubbing at his prostate.  His lover whimpered, still trying to hold back.  “Let go, </span>
  <em>
    <span>cuore mio.  </span>
  </em>
  <span>No one else can make you feel this way… no one knows your body the way I do.  Give in to me.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Give in to daddy.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For as hard as Angel fought, he lost the battle; his orgasm hit him like a freight train, coming with a sob as Husk’s hands deftly worked him through it, milking every drop of cum from his cock.  Husk lapped up the spunk on his hand as Angel rode out his high and slowly came down.  When he finally came back to his sense, he breathed out, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“fucking hell, that was hot.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Husk, with fingers still inside Angel, smirked.  “You remember yer colors, right baby?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angel’s eyes flitted from side to side.  “Yeah, of course.  I </span>
  <em>
    <span>am </span>
  </em>
  <span>a professional, aftah all.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good.  Make sure you do.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>On the next thrust in, Husk added a third finger and hit his prostate dead on, and Angel screeched in surprise.  He didn’t let up in his rhythm, scissoring his fingers and making sure to constantly brush against that little gland that had his lover seeing stars.  “Oh my fucking god, Husk!  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Aaaahh!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You said to ruin you, baby, and I have every intention to do just that.”  Husk zeroed in on his prostate, relentless, as absolute filth continued to fall from his lips.  “I want ya to wake up, and feel the bruises I’m gonna leave on your hips.  I want ya ta go to work and get bored while some nobody fucks ya because no one feels as good as your daddy does.  And then I want ya ta come home and already be hard fer me, already wanting me so badly you can barely stop yerself from bending over the bar and presenting yourself ta me like a bitch in heat.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angel’s eyes widened as he threw his head back, gasping and shrieking as his cock shot a pitiful stream of cum onto his abdomen.  Husk chuckled.  “Wow, again already?  So soon after the first one?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angel glared, though his blissful expression on his face gave him away.  “Waddaya mean, </span>
  <em>
    <span>already?</span>
  </em>
  <span>  Ya didn’t give me a chance ta breathe, and ya keep saying shit that’s drivin’ me up tha fuckin’ wall--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I just didn’t think you’d be this easy,” wheedled Husk.  “I thought you were supposed ta be a </span>
  <em>
    <span>professional.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The attitude shift in Angel’s demeanor was palpable, and the cat secretly delighted in being able to rile up his lover so easily.  “I’ll </span>
  <em>
    <span>show </span>
  </em>
  <span>you professional,” he bit back, smacking Husk’s hand away and positioning himself on all fours, looking over his shoulder.  “Well?  Ya waitin’ fah a written invitation, or are ya gonna fuck me already?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Husk lined his hips up with Angel’s, rubbing his dick up and down the cleft of his ass after giving himself a thorough coating of lube.  “</span>
  <em>
    <span>So </span>
  </em>
  <span>impatient, </span>
  <em>
    <span>bel culetto, </span>
  </em>
  <span>it’s like you never learn… in one ear--” he thrust inside, Angel’s body jolting around him as his dick punched a shout from him, “--and out the other.”  He leaned over to whisper in his ear as his hands began running up and down his torso, every touch making Angel’s overly sensitive body squirm helplessly.  “Yer mouth gets you into so much trouble.  Let’s keep it busy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Husk held two fingers up to his boyfriend’s lips, and Angel wasted no time wrapping his tongue around them and sucking them as far into his mouth as possible.  Husk purred.  “Good boy.”  His other hand reached for Angel’s hip for leverage, and once he had a good grip, he began a merciless pace, fucking into him with reckless abandon and letting his baser instincts take control.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You </span>
  <em>
    <span>love </span>
  </em>
  <span>this, don’t you?”  The spider only gave a rough whine around his fingers as he pounded into him.  “You’re always hungry for it.  No--you’re always hungry for </span>
  <em>
    <span>me.  </span>
  </em>
  <span>Any and every poor fucker down here could have you six different ways from Sunday, and it still wouldn’t be enough because it ain’t me.”  He gave a particularly hard thrust, balls slapping loudly in the room, eliciting a high pitched keen from Angel.  “Nobody can give it to you this good.  Only daddy can, isn’t that right, baby?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angel tried to nod and give an “uh-huh,” but with Husk’s fingers still in his mouth he could only make a general noise of affirmation as he started to drool over the pillows below him.  Husk couldn’t see him, but he’d bet anything his eyes were rolled back into his head in absolute ecstasy.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Good.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whenever you go out, my Angel, remember yer coming home to me,” Husk snarled, feeling a familiar tightening in his gut, a coil ready to explode with any thrust now.  “You don’t belong ta that pimp, or those guys who pay for ya, or anyone who buys your pornos.  You’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>mine.</span>
  </em>
  <span>  Your body, yeah, but this, more importantly,” Husk withdrew his fingers from Angel’s mouth, trailing his spit-soaked hand to rest on Angel’s chest, right over his jackhammering heart, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>this.  </span>
  </em>
  <span>It’s mine.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>You’re </span>
  </em>
  <span>mine.  Mine, mine, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mine--”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span> A white-hot blinding light flashed behind Husk’s eyelids as his climax overtook his senses, and he grit his teeth to keep from sinking them into Angel’s shoulder.  He groaned and growled as his pleasure worked its way out to each fingertip and toe and fizzled out spectacularly.  Resting his head between Angel’s shoulder blades, he kissed the pink spots on his fur there sweetly, catching his breath and relishing the comedown from his high.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angel, legs trembling, began to lean forward and let his legs splay out under him, but before he could get very far Husk was holding him by his hips and pulling him backwards until he was sitting with his boyfriend in his lap, cock still buried inside him.  The new position made Husk slide even deeper within Angel, and the spider mewled and cussed, trying not to thrash too much.  “Husk, wha--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yer still hard, right?”  He reached his hand between Angel’s legs, running the back of his knuckles over his erection.  “Come again fer me, </span>
  <em>
    <span>gioia mia.”  </span>
  </em>
  <span>Another press of lips between Angel’s shoulder blades.  “I wanna </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel </span>
  </em>
  <span>ya.  I wanna feel yer body give into me, give into my cock…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Husk… I’m not sure, I’ve already--I don’t know if I </span>
  <em>
    <span>can--”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Another kiss.  “Can ya give me a color?”  And another.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I--” Angel whimpered and sighed, bringing one hand up behind Husk’s head to scratch lightly behind his ear.  “Green, baby.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yer sure?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah.  Green.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Husk placed a kiss on his cheek.  When he spoke, his voice was low but no less commanding.  “Then try.  Fer me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One hand began to stroke Angel off again while another moved lower to caress his balls, and Angel shouted in surprise, breaking off into a long and low whine while his hips made minute circles on Husk’s dick, still sheathed inside.  Husk paid close attention to Angel, making sure he wouldn’t miss if he suddenly changed his mind and redded out, but all he could hear were the incoherent babblings and moans of his lover once again overwhelmed and overstimulated by pleasure.  Two of Angel’s hands clutched the back of Husk’s head for dear life, while the other two bunched up the fur on Husk’s thighs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It took longer this time, but Husk was nothing if not a patient man, and when he finally felt Angel begin to tighten around him, he closed his eyes, seeing stars, and picked up the pace. Angel’s head fell backwards onto Husk’s shoulder, breaths coming shorter, and nearly screamed when he finally came again, clenching hard around Husk’s cock as he coated his hand in jizz.  Husk groaned, his lover’s body fluttering around him, and simply moved to wrap his arms around his body to hold him close as he floated back to awareness. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he finally got his words back, Angel placed his hands over Husk’s arms and spoke softly.  “Husky?  As much as I’d love ta keep ya inside me, I think I really, </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>need ta see ya face, and hold ya?  Please?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Husk immediately let go and slowly withdrew his softening cock, and when Angel turned around to face him he had to fight not to fret.  Angel’s makeup was ruined, mascara following the tear tracks left on his cheeks, eyeshadow smudged, whatever lipstick he’d had completely faded.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked </span>
  <em>
    <span>wrecked.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are… was all that okay?  Did I go too far?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angel gave a weak smile.  “No, Husky, it was all wonderful, I just--I’m having a lot of feelin’s right now?  And processin’ a lot?  And I really need to hold ya.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Husk opened his arms and Angel immediately threw himself into them, all four of his own wrapping tight around him as he buried his face in Husk’s neck.  The old cat watched him with a wary eye, ready to get him anything he needed, but when it really did seem like this was all Angel wanted at the moment, he shifted them until they were lying down at the head of the bed, Husk propped up against the headboard and Angel wrapping each and every limb around him best he could.  Husk ran his hands gently over any part of his boyfriend that he could reach, humming an old Russian lullaby to fill the silence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Angel finally pulled back for air, he leaned in toward Husk, silently asking for a kiss which Husk gladly gave him.  He met Angel’s gaze, looking for any kind of discomfort, but he seemed more together now than before.  “You sure yer okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angel smiled - </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>smiled - and nodded.  Reaching one hand upwards to cup Husk’s cheek, he said, “I’m great, Husk.  That was… </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck, </span>
  </em>
  <span>that was somethin’.”  Angel giggled.  “I didn’t know ya kept that much </span>
  <em>
    <span>unbridled lust </span>
  </em>
  <span>within ya.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Husk felt himself blush, and really?  Now?  After everything else they had done tonight, </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>comment was the one that embarrassed him the most.  He shrugged, trying to play coy (and probably failing miserably).  “I dunno, I’ve never had a reason to go that wild before, I guess.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I liked it,” Angel smartly retorted, sitting up enough to unhook the stockings from his garters and roll them down his legs.  “Might hafta try otha things ta make ya feel that jealous, if that’s what it gets me every time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Husk’s ears folded back and he growled unbiddenly.  Angel held up his hands in defense, eyes wide.  “I’m kiddin’, kitty!  I wouldn’t actually do that, I’m just teasin’.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Husk grumbled but relaxed, and Angel leaned forward to kiss him, sugary sweet.  “Ya so cute when ya cranky.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A sigh from the old cat.  This man knew how to push all of his buttons, but he wasn’t complaining too much.  He stretched, wings fluttering and tail standing ramrod straight until it went completely limp.  “We should get cleaned up,  We’re a fuckin’ mess.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can we take a bath instead of a shower?  I’m not sure how long my legs will hold me up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anything ya want,</span>
  <em>
    <span> amore.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They didn’t use the tub too often - it wasn’t exactly made for two people, especially when one person had wings and the other one had legs for </span>
  <em>
    <span>days - </span>
  </em>
  <span>but even as they crammed themselves in the too-small space, Husk felt there wasn’t anywhere he’d rather be than right here, Angel’s back resting against his chest, using Angel’s bright pink loofah to wash him down gently.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ya know,” Angel began, “ya purrin’ got me thinkin’.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My purrin’?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ya been purrin’ softly ever since we got into the tub.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Damn, he really had no control over that, did he?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So what about it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, ya said it was some kinda smell on me that set ya off, right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And when we were gettin’ started, you kept nuzzlin’ up against me…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Were you scenting me like a cat?  Like an old tomcat just markin’ his territory?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Husk’s brain screeched to a halt.  Could he really chalk up the whole thing to a weird biology quirk?  It </span>
  <em>
    <span>did </span>
  </em>
  <span>make him feel a tiny bit better, to think that maybe he didn’t have these dark possessive tendencies lying in wait, ready to pop out again at the drop of a hat…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my god, you </span>
  <em>
    <span>totally were!”  </span>
  </em>
  <span>Husk blushed furiously as Angel turned around to face him in the tub, water sloshing out onto the floor.  “Aww, you’re just a giant housecat!  My pretty kitty…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Husk scowled.  “Ugh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>hate </span>
  </em>
  <span>that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Too bad, ya just my giant kitty cat now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Husk rolled his eyes but wrapped his arms around Angel anyway, pulling him in until their bodies were flush.  “Ya better stop that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Or you’ll what?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Narrowing his eyes, he grabbed the back of Angel’s head and gently brought him close, kissing him silent.  The spider melted against him.  Husk broke away, touching his nose to Angel’s forehead.  “Or I’ll have to keep doin’ that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now it was Angel’s turn to roll his eyes.  “I don’t think ya understand how this whole ‘or else’ threatening banter works, babe.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eh, I’m sure I’ll get it one of these days.”  Angel giggled, folding his hands on Husk’s chest and resting his chin on them, and Husk admired him right back, running his claws through Angel’s wet hair and pushing it from his face.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They sat like that for too long, the water growing tepid around them.  They needed to get out and get some sleep, but certain thoughts began to push insistently against Husk’s psyche, and instead of burying the words, he spoke them into the quiet.  “I know I said some things, back there,” he motioned to the bedroom with a nod, “that might have made me sound a little, uh… crazy.  But… ya don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>belong </span>
  </em>
  <span>ta me, unless that’s somethin’ you actually want.  I know I said it earlier, but I wanna be clear.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angel gazed at Husk for a long minute and smiled.  “Oh, Husky, don’t you already know?  It’s like </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> said earlier - I do belong ta you, as much as you do ta me.”  He grabbed Husk’s hand, placing the heart in the center of his palm over his chest, right above his own beating heart.  “Ya already have this, and everything else that comes with it.”  He placed his own hand over Husk’s heart.  “Do I have yours?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Husk swallowed, throat tight, and nodded.  “All of me.  Always.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Always.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I keep finding new depths to my depravity in this fandom.  Every time I write something and think, "well, I can't write anything kinkier than this," future me always finds a way to prove me wrong.  😈😈😈</p>
<p>Special shoutout to Gio &amp; Blue from the WWMA server - they came up with a list of sweet (and horny) nicknames in Italian, and I ended up using a few of them here!</p>
<p>"cuore mio" - my heart<br/>"bel culetto" - sweet/pretty little ass<br/>"gioia mia" - my joy</p>
<p>Find me elsewhere!<br/>Tumblr: quackquackquirk<br/>Twitter (18+ only): aneclecticquirk</p>
<p>Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>